1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer networks and to telephony. More particularly, this invention is directed to methods and systems for more efficient and effective communication and processing of electronic data in a telecommunications network-based information system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Epidemics, Hippocrates wrote “[t]he art of medicine has three factors: the disease, the patient and the physician.” Were he writing today, the Father of Medicine would also likely include “access to information” as a fourth factor. Why? Because today's marketplace is driven by increasing pressure for cost controls, by the increased strength of the consumer voice, by a shift from hospital inpatient care towards primary, ambulatory, and home care, by an emphasis on “case management,” by increased competition, and by the focus on quality that is necessary for better patient care. This relentless drive to improve efficiencies and cut costs makes many traditional procedures inefficient. This relentless drive also presents great opportunities for healthcare professionals, organizations, and patients to enter into new types of multi-institution partnerships (e.g., strategic alliances between physician's offices, hospitals, clinics, labs, diagnostic centers, medical record repositories, insurers, patients, pharmaceutical and surgical suppliers, other vendors, etc.) that utilize many different computing systems and other communications technologies to manage and share electronic healthcare information. One of the biggest barriers facing these multi-institution partnerships is creating and maintaining an integrated delivery system (IDS) that facilitates an information-exchange of standardized or otherwise compatible data so that each participant in the partnership has efficient and effective access to the information.
Thousands, if not hundreds of thousands or more, of electronic documents, emails, and proprietary information are generated each day and shared among these multi-institution partnerships. For example, a physician might order a complex lab test from the local hospital. Instead of waiting on the results to arrive by hand delivery, the physician's office may get online and requests it via secure, encrypted email. The hospital's lab staff either manually attaches the lab result to a return email, or, in more advanced systems, the lab system responds automatically to the request and returns the results to a legacy system accessible by the physician. Another example is when a physician needs to admit a patient to the hospital. Instead of having the staff call the admission office and spend upwards of thirty (30) minutes talking and waiting on hold, the office sends the pre-admission information electronically, including patient record information and pre-admission orders to the hospital via an email attachment or directly to the hospital's legacy system. As used herein, the term “legacy systems” includes data processing, storage, management, and information systems, such as, for example, electronic patient health history, patient insurance information, demographic information, and physical records. Typically, the legacy systems are customized in terms of software, hardware, and network configuration for each participant of the multi-institution partnership. Typically, the legacy system includes a network of multiple computer systems; however, the legacy system may also be a stand-alone computer system.
In both of the above examples, the shared healthcare information may be processed in a variety of ways. For example, the hospital may provide information to the physician by transmitting healthcare data over a Local Area Network (LAN) connection into a database on a web server. This healthcare information could then be transmitted to the physician's computer system over a data connection, such as the Internet, Intranet or Extranet, or over a direct connection, such as dial up access, using push technology that automatically broadcasts the data to the physician's computer system and allows the physician to view the transmitted healthcare data using an appropriate software package, such as a browser. While the goal of the IDS interface of an information-exchange system is to translate and reformat the healthcare information from one legacy system so that it is compatible with another legacy system(s), thus far, the IDS systems have been primarily limited to very specialized healthcare information and limited in the features and services offered between linked legacy systems.
In addition to the challenges of implementing a successful IDS that enables the exchange of electronic healthcare information, most of the participants in the multi-institution partnerships must also comply with a variety of federal, state, local and other rules that protect the privacy and security of healthcare information associated with a patient. For example, the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA), signed into law by President Clinton on Aug. 21, 1996 (Pub. L. 104-191, 110 Stat. 1936), covers health plans, healthcare clearinghouses, and healthcare providers who conduct certain financial and administrative transactions (e.g., electronic billing and funds transfers) electronically. Providers (e.g., physicians, hospitals, etc.) and health plans are required to give patients a clear written explanation of how a covered entity may use and disclose a patient's healthcare information. Further, healthcare providers are required to obtain patient consent before sharing information for treatment, payment, and healthcare operations. In addition, HIPPA also requires that a provider adopt and implement privacy procedures to ensure the privacy and security of the healthcare information.
The above discussion illustrates how the sharing of healthcare information and technology are creating a new foundation for a virtual healthcare setting. With this emerging virtual healthcare setting, what are needed are improved network-based information systems that build communications infrastructures to support different organizational needs and capitalize on emerging trends in the healthcare setting. Accordingly, network-based information systems and components are needed that enable multiple legacy systems to share, transfer, and/or access standardized or otherwise compatible data of the various participants in the multi-institution partnership. Further, a need exists to improve notification, access, and management of the electronically shared healthcare information without investing millions of dollars in computer equipment, in a networking infrastructure, in maintenance, and in training while also complying with security, authenticity, and/or privacy requirements.